


демон в шкуре простака джо

by simbay



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: и, смотря вслед удаляющимся машинам, Ямагучи мог думать только об одном. Укай Зеро был настоящим демоном. и он явно не собирался останавливаться





	демон в шкуре простака джо

Была в их встречах какая-то жестокая ирония, то, что Ямагучи ненавидел больше всего. Судьба словно специально издевалась над ним, преподнося их случайные столкновения в самые важные моменты, в те, когда нужно было верить в себя — а в итоге вера эта разрушалась при одном лишь взгляде на Укая. То, что они учились в одном классе когда-то было одной из таких маленьких неприятных издевок, которые нужно было преодолеть хотя бы ради собственной уверенности в себе. И в этом не было ничего удивительного — в ненависти к Укаю, потому что этот ублюдок был удачлив и умен, так, словно и человеком вовсе не был — демон под чужой личиной. Можно было бесконечно ненавидеть его миловидное лицо, спокойную и очаровательную улыбку, ум и хитрость, но у Ямагучи все же было то, что являлось практически недостижимым для Укая. То, что было доступно лишь самым обычным людям, не таким, как этот хитрый лис.  
В Укае _все_ было не так — начиная от дьявольской удачи и заканчивая даже именем. Странное, иностранное, оно несло в себе абсолютно противоположный смысл по отношению к личности его хозяина так таковой. Укай был способен на все, когда как имя его не значило ничего почти в буквальном смысле. Ноль. Пустота. Может, таковым он был внутри? За улыбкой и внешней добротой скрывалось лишь страшное пустое чудовище, которое не чувствовало ничего и спокойно шло на самые опасные авантюры. Ямагучи не знал — и знать не хотел. Ему было спокойно на своем уровне обычного_человека. Он был не самым глупым, но на фоне Укая все казались таковыми. Серыми. Одной массой.  
Падать с высоты больно.  
Укай наверняка это знал.  
После игры у старика Зайзена прошло несколько лет, и избежавший трагического падения с обрыва Ямагучи — он попросту не успел собрать три кольца до того, как лимузины вместе со своими пассажирами отправились в последний путь — уже занялся _нормальным_ , по адекватным меркам, занятием. До окончания университета оставалось совсем немного, он проходил стажировку в крупной компании, и все было настолько хорошо, что ему почти не верилось в то, что случилось несколько лет назад — в то невероятно безумное приключение у Зайзена, завершившееся почти_трагически для кого-то.  
Но не для него! И это было главное.  
Их новая встреча с Укаем произошла совершенно случайно, настолько, что Ямагучи сначала и не поверил в то, кого видит. Он искренне полагал, что Укай сгинул в тот день вместе с большей частью владельцев трех колец в игре Зайзена, сорвавшись с обрыва, но, как оказалось, он был все еще жив и даже не стал калекой. Они столкнулись на улице, буквально, и, обернувшись друг на друга в замешательстве, так и замерли, смотря в глаза. Ямагучи был в панике — потому что помнил игру с обрывом, в которой уговаривал Укая сделать неправильный выбор, и сам Укай наверняка это тоже помнил. Он был уже готов выслушать что-то неприятное о себе, но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Укай ласково улыбнулся — как делал обычно — и наклонил голову набок.  
Голос его звучал слишком доброжелательно, и, казалось, он не врал.  
— О, Ямагучи-кун! Давно не виделись.  
Тот нервно усмехнулся, и, отведя взгляд в сторону, кивнул.  
— И правда. Очень давно.  
— Как поживаешь? Все хор...  
Не договорив, Укай резко развернулся лицом к кафешке, рядом с которой они проходили. Указав на нее пальцем, он, вновь повернувшись к Ямагучи, почти невинно поинтересовался:  
— Есть минутка? Могли бы выпить за старое знакомство.  
— Конечно, — выдавил из себя фальшивую улыбку Ямагучи.  
Вот уж еще он будет пить вместе с этим лисом!  
Но он все равно согласился. Согласился, потому что Укай обладал тем отвратительным очарованием, которое было невозможно перебороть. Он был и правда словно настоящий демон, слишком очаровывающий и привлекающий к себе людей. Он действовал слишком умно и искусно, ища себе в помощников лишь тех, кто был бы ведомы им. Ямагучи слишком хорошо помнил их первое столкновение в парке Зайзена, то, где он увидел товарищей Укая. Какие-то неудачники и проходимцы, те, кто не заслужил внимания. Ямагучи предложил ему помощь, буквально пригласил пойти с ним, в ту команду, что была бы успешней вместе, но он отказался. Почему? О-о-о, Ямагучи знал. Это было слишком легко, чтобы понять.  
Им-то Укай манипулировать не мог, но вот теми неудачниками — запросто.  
Сложно было ожидать от него чего-то — потому что он никогда не соответствовал ожиданиям. Они сидели друг напротив друга, пили какую-то безалкогольную бурду (потому что оба отказались) и говорили о жизни, и Ямагучи невольно сравнивал их двоих. Сам он был одет с иголочки — так требовала работа в корпорации — волосы были зализаны назад, он был, что самое удивительное, _полной_ противоположностью Укая. Тот словно вышел на прогулку из дома в простом пальто, лежавшем сейчас рядом с ним, в каком-то свитере и с растрепанной, типичной для него, шевелюрой на голове. И это было так странно, то, что они сейчас выглядели абсолютно не так, как ожидал сам Ямагучи — слишком разительная разница между успехом и чем-то обычным — что Ямагучи, неожиданно для себя, возликовал.  
Он знал, он знал! Он всегда был уверен в том, что Укай провалится в жизни, такие люди слишком высоко забирались, не ведая своих границ, и это было их платой за подобное высокое самомнение! Он-то добился своего, того, что действительно является успешным_положением, и одна мысль об этом делала их разговор слаще и лучше в несколько сот раз. О, как же он ликовал!  
Почти дрожащими губами он, косясь на лежавшее на кресле пальто, спросил:  
— Где ты учишься?  
До этого они, в основном, говорили на отвлеченные темы — о Зайзене, о том, что случилось сразу после падения лимузинов со скалы, и о жизни самого Ямагучи, словно для Укая это играло какое-то значение. А может, это была простая вежливость, та самая его противная и мерзкая черта, делавшая Укая Очаровательным_Парнем для всех вокруг. Ямагучи мог бы думать о том, как сильно он желает стереть эту ухмылку с лица этого хитрого лиса, но, все же, ему было достаточно своих маленьких мысленных побед. Он уже перерос то, что случилось в игровом парке. Не стоило калечить чужие жизни, пусть даже человек напротив был противен ему до глубины души.  
Взглянув на него растерянно, Укай покачал головой.  
— Ах, нет. Я не учусь.  
— Ты не поступал в университет?!  
— Как-то не пришлось, — заявил он и пригубил стакан.  
Почему-то это заставило даже Ямагучи удивиться. Он, конечно, видел что-то подозрительное в этом внешнем виде, но ожидал услышать, что Укай, может быть, вылетел из топового и престижного университета за прогулы — наверняка ведь лекции казались ему скучными и бесполезными из-за банального знания всего наперед — но то, что он даже не пробовал...  
Этим можно было упиваться. Укай почти самостоятельно разрушил себе жизнь. Не поступил в университет? Прощай хорошая работа. Прощай хорошая жизнь. Прощай высокое положение в обществе. Самостоятельно выкопать себе могилу еще надо уметь, и Ямагучи наслаждался этим знанием, словно расцветая. Что могло быть лучше такой глупости?  
Но все же, он был удивлен. Почему так случилось? Неужели проигрыш у Зайзена оставил настолько сильную травму у него, что Укай забросил все? Злорадствовать над этим уже не хотелось, и Ямагучи предпочел верить в то, что все загубило самомнение этого пройдохи, а не что-то действительно серьезное. Укай не выглядел так, будто страдал от каких-то моральных травм, он был типичным собой — даже слишком.  
— Но куда ты устроился без образования?  
Вопрос, действительно интересовавший Ямагучи. Широко раскрыв глаза, он томительно уставился на Укая, желая услышать ответ — и услышал. Проведя пальцем по губам, тот задумчиво глянул куда-то в сторону, после чего очень медленно покачал головой.  
— Скажем, сейчас я занимаюсь непостоянными подработками.  
У него не было образования.  
У него не было стабильной работы.  
Он был неуспешен — когда как Ямагучи добился первых ступеней на пути к вершине. Осознание от этого настолько захватило его, что он мог только рассеянно кивать и продолжать бесполезную мусорную болтовню его и Укай в то время, как наслаждался почти каждой секундой этого факта. Укай своими собственными руками разрушил свою жизнь в тот момент, когда сунулся к Зайзену, и то, что из успешного всеобщего любимца он стал никому не нужным изгоем, доставляло Ямагучи почти отвратительное мерзкое удовольствие, такое, за что было почти стыдно. Но ему не было — он проиграл в парке из-за удачи Укая тогда, и нынешнее положение дел его вполне устраивало. Это было нормально — не любить кого-то и радоваться его неудачам. Некрасиво, но абсолютно нормально. Тем более, что человек этот не был жертвой, он попросту лично придушил свое будущее, то, какое могло стать чередой сплошных ярких и светлых событий. Вне своей ненависти Ямагучи прекрасно понимал, что Укай добился бы слишком многого, оставив свой след в истории. И потом он обязательно бы рассказывал об этом человеке другим, говоря, что знал его лично, но...  
Ничего из этого не случится.  
Укай провалился.  
Восхитительно.  
Они говорили еще и еще, болтали почти_дружелюбно, и Укай даже отходил ответить на телефонный звонок — Ямагучи злорадно думал о том, то это его временные наниматели. И общение это он продолжал лишь ради упоения собственными достижениями, теми, что никогда не станут доступны этому хитрому лису. Но даже милым беседам приходит конец, и, поднявшись, Укай протянул руку Ямагучи. Слишком дружелюбный жест вместе с миловидной улыбкой. Это все, что осталось от старого Укая Зеро, того гения, что смог выжить в ловушке Зайзена. И, думая о жалости этой глупой маски, Ямагучи крепко пожал ему руку. Пусть хоть как-то прикоснется к успеху.  
— Ты уж извини за спешку, — Ямагучи покачал головой, довольно улыбаясь. — Приятели заждались снаружи.  
— Это те ребята с игры? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
Чуть помедлив, Укай медленно покачал головой. Это вызвало почти снисходительную улыбку у Ямагучи — он так и знал, что стоит игре закончиться, как этот хитрый лис перестанет изображать дружбу с неудачниками. Он был опасен и смышлен, но даже у такого гения иногда срабатывали слишком предсказуемые действия. Как, например, это — избавление от мусора, что только мешался на пути. Ямагучи было почти_интересно, кто же был новым другом Укая, но, зная его любовь называть так почти любой симпатичный субъект, его не покидала уверенность о том, что это простой наниматель. Может, они и правда в хороших отношениях, раз уж тот принял на работу парня без образования.  
Затем они направились к выходу — Ямагучи даже оплатил их счет, посчитав, что бывшему однокласснику важна каждая иена.  
И Укай отворил дверь.  
Ямагучи показалось, что он ослеп — настолько ярким бы свет фар, направленный на выход из кафешки. Он в панике закрыл лицо руками, и, когда рядом раздались спокойные шаги, он все же приоткрыл глаза, желая увидеть Укая — точнее, того, кто за ним приехал. И увиденное повергло его в такой шок, что он не смог ни слова вымолвить. И все, что ему оставалось — лишь немо смотреть на то, как Укай медленно спускается по лестнице вниз, на парковку, на которой стояло несколько дорогих машин. Рядом с ними ожидали люди в черных костюмах и очках, молчаливые и устрашающие одним лишь своим присутствием.  
Из ближайшего автомобиля вышел человек в белом пиджаке, и их взгляды с Ямагучи пересеклись, буквально на секунду — так, что тот в страхе рухнул на колени, не в силах даже вскрикнуть от ужаса. Он понял, кто это был.  
Якудза.  
Настоящие.  
И они приехали за Укаем.  
«Приятели», значит?  
Словно позабыв о присутствии Ямагучи, человек в белом пиджаке повернулся лицом к Укаю и махнул рукой куда-то за спину, после чего отворил дверь заднего сиденья.  
— Представитель заждался.  
— Уже?  
Укай смотрел на людей перед собой с таким спокойствием, что Ямагучи стало не по себе. Теперь-то он понял, о каких непостоянных подработках говорил тот ранее. Ну конечно! Работа на таких людей не требовала образования или красного диплома, она требовала того, что _было_ у Укая, то, чего Ямагучи никогда не добиться. И если он сам решил искать успеха в мире закона, то этот хитрый лис отправился в место, где оперировали куда более крупными деньгами. И, судя по количеству людей в черном, делал он это весьма успешно.  
Сладкие мечты Ямагучи ломались, как карточный домик.  
Перед ним стоял все тот же демон. Он не ломал свою жизнь — он сделал ее _еще_ успешней.  
— Извините, что заставил вас ждать. Давайте начнем.  
Широко улыбнувшись, Укай закинул пальто на плечо. Он повернулся к Ямагучи и махнул ему рукой в своей типичной дружелюбной манере, которая вместе со стоящими позади него людьми делала этот жест еще более устрашающим.  
— Прощай, Ямагучи-кун. Приятно было увидеться.  
И, смотря вслед удаляющимся машинам, Ямагучи мог думать только об одном.  
Укай Зеро был настоящим демоном. И он явно не собирался останавливаться.


End file.
